Crisis At Mount Moon!
Previous episode: Marshmallow Mischief! Transcript As Elizabeth and co. approach Mount Moon, Team Rocket has a plan to steal Rotom plus all the Pokémon in the mountain. Elizabeth: It's so big. Clefairy is riding on Elizabeth's head to avoid accidentally making contact with a Moon Stone. Valona: THOSE ZUBAT ARE SO CREEPY! The scene then switches to Eddie and Emily setting snare traps everywhere. Emily: One of these snares will surely catch Rotom. Eddie: Rotom don't have legs. Emily: That stupid twerpette will surely get her foot caught in one. Ichiga: I admit, Zubat are creepy. Rotom: They have no eyes. Manaphy: Are there any Poké puffs in Mount Moon? Elizabeth: Sorry, no. Rotom: Look out! It's a whole flock of Zubat! A giant flock of Zubat flies overhead. Elizabeth: Whew. They see several Clefairy dancing around a giant Moon Stone. The wild Clefairy all touch Moon Stones and evolve into Clefable. Suddenly one of them gets its foot caught in a snare trap. Clefable: Who set that? Elizabeth: I think I know who. Gordon: Team Rocket. Just as Elizabeth is about to untangle the Clefable's foot, a giant net falls on all of them. Eddie: Gotcha! Ichiga: So it was you. Rotom: Let us go. Emily: No can do. Eddie: Not until we capture every Pokémon in Mount Moon. Groyvle: We've also put dynamite in a few places too. Heroes: WHAT?! Elizabeth: They're going to blow up the whole place. Grovyle: That's right. Eevee: But I'm gonna stop you. Emily: You're stuck in a net. Aggron busts out "I called you once, I called you twice, like it's dynamite" Ichiga: Shut up already and let us go. Grovyle: The dynamite's all set. Gordon: Eevee, all my other Pokemon are trapped, and it's all up to you. Eddie lights the fuse. The two pokemon were just about to set it off, when Eevee confronted tho Elizabeth recalls Clefairy just in case. Eevee: I'm not gonna let that happen! Gordon: Eevee.. Eevee: YAAAAAAAHHHHH!! Gordon: Huh? Eevee began to glow a light blue aura. Eddie: Don't tell me.... Rotom: It's evolving. Ichiga: But the question is, into what? Elizabeth: Yeah. Eevee's tail split into two and it evolved into an Espeon. Espeon: I'm not done yet! Elizabeth: Rotom, use Shadow Ball Espeon's eyes glowed and made the fuse go out, saving it. Gordon: That was Psychic, right? Rotom: Yep. Elizabeth: Now use Thunderbolt. Espeon: Here's your lit fuse, Team Rocket! Eddie: Uh, thanks? Espeon walks away from them. Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! In the aftermath of the explosion, Elizabeth notices something pink lying on the ground. Espeon: What did you find? Elizabeth: It's an Egg. Gordon: Hey Espeon, what took you so long to evolve? Espeon: No idea. Rotom checked. Rotom: In order for Eevee to evolve into Espeon, it must be happy and battle during the day. Gordon: I guess Eevee evolved to show the bond we had shared. Elizabeth: I think I'll keep this Egg. Wild Clefable: None of us laid it. Wild Cleffa: Nor know anything about it. Drigano: 3 Eggs did come out of Rotom's butt though. Rotom: Stop it. Gordon: Cut it out, Drigano, no one wants your two cents worth. The wild Clefable looked at Elizabeth's Clefairy. Elizabeth: We'd better get going now. Clefairy: Right. Wild Clefable: Question, why haven't you evolved yet? Clefairy: Because I don't give a shit about evolving. Clefable: I see, so you refuse to evolve Drigano: Question, Rotom, how hard was it for those eggs to pop out of your butt? Rotom: STOP IT! The wild cleffa evolution line laughed Rotom was humiliated but couldn't argue with it. Clefable gave a Moon Stone to Elizabeth, she tells her that it's not for Clefairy. Clefable: It's for Igglybuff when it becomes a Jigglypuff. Wild Clefable: Don't give it to Clefairy, she hates evolving into Clefable. They leave Mount Moon with their souvenier. Clefairy: Thanks Clefable for telling me that I hate evolving. To be continued: Igglybuff Blows A Fuse! Major events * Elizabeth finds a Pokémon Egg in Mount Moon. Trivia * Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Emily *Eddie *Bella the guinea pig *Glorysia Melody Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Luscmor (Elizabeth's) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Leavanny (Gordon's) * Chimerry (Gordon's; Shiny) * Venusaur (Ichiga's) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Chansey (Valona's) * Cinccino (merchandise)